Koko no Senso
by Nacchan48
Summary: Chap 3 up/Hari pertama di SMAN 04/Hari pertama sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Akihiro tidak ikhlas bangun pagi ini. Hari Senin/"Halo 911, tolong saya, disini ada orang gila lepas."/"OKE MINNA! UPACARA ADU JOTOS HARI PERTAMA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" /"AYO KITA BERPERANG !"/"Upacara adu jotos terburuk yang pernah aku alami sepanjang sejarah hidupku."/JKT48 FF/RnR please
1. Perkenalan

Holla! Minna-san tachi! Dan, inilah sesi perkenalan dari Koko no Senso.

Oke, pertama-tama Minna-san tachi, Nacchan disini sebagai Authornya dan, Nacchan punya 2 asisten dari fic sebelah yang kadang ganti-gantian di segmen-segmen akhir. Yaitu~

_**Wataru Ryouta dan Akimoto**_** Arisu!**

Nacchan: Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk. Jadi, bagaimana perasaan anda berdua ketika terpilih menjadi asisten di fic Koko no Senso ini?

Ryouta: Biasa aja, bisa ngisi waktu luang pas lagi gak syuting

Arisu: SENENG BANGET! Usahain ada Yurinya!

Nacchan: Ah, iya, Yuri, dikit aja,

Arisu: Yey!

Nacchan: Okey! Sebelumnya, apakah kalian penasaran dengan tokoh utama di fanfic ini?

Arisu: YA! YA! YA!

Ryouta: TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!

Nacchan: Ya, biarkan saja yang tidak. Oke, ini dia 4 tokoh utama kita! Dari yang paling terakhir!

_**Cindy Gulla!**_*memasuki studio sambil ngelambaian tangan*

Nacchan: Halo, Cigull, apa kabar? Makin hari makin cantik deh #LebayMODEon

Cigull: Hahaha, makasih Nacchan, baik kok

Nacchan: Gimana rasanya jadi salah satu karakter utama di fic ini?

Cigull: Oh, senang banget, walaupun aku ex-member JKT48, aku diikut sertakan dalam fic ini. Dan juga, jadi karakter utamanya!

Nacchan: Haha, seneng banget, ya?

Cigull: He-eh *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Oke, itu dia readers sekalian, karakter utama ke-4 kita. Dan, sekarang, inilah, karakter utama ke-3 kita~

_**Cindy Yuvia!**_*memasuki studio dengan gaya Merida (Disney Brave) memasuki istana*

Nacchan: Selamat pagi-siang-malam Yupi *jabat tangan Yupi*

Yupi: Pagi-siang-malam juga *jabat tangan Nacchan*

Nacchan: Jadi, gimana rasanya?

Yupi: Biasa aja, kadang seneng gegara disini, aku jadi ngerasa aku banget!

Nacchan: Masa'!? *gak yakin ama Yupi

Yupi: Serius! Itu tuh, gue banget! Apa lagi Cigull, baru tahu gue kalo lo itu penyuka animanga!

Cigull: Masalah gitu buat anda?

Yupi: Gak dong, seneng, sesama Otaku gak waras!

Nacchan: Setuju ama omongan Yupi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, katanya, kalian jadi saudara kembar ya disini?

Yupi: Yup! Itu betul sekali! Cigull suka sekali memakai jurus andalannya kepadaku

Nacchan: Apa itu?

Cigull: Cigull Chop

Nacchan: Ara, fansnya Maka Albarn apa Shinigami-sama?

Cigull: Dua-duanya

Yupi: Dan, di fic ini, kami juga punya satu saudara lagi. Sebenarnya itu lebih ke sepupu jauh yang satu jalan otaknya

Nacchan: Oh~ Oke, readers, mari kita menyambut tokoh kedua!

_**Nakagawa Haruka!**_*masuk sambil ngelambai-lambain kedua tangannya*

Haruka: Selamat apa aja, minna-san! Nacchan!

Nacchan: Selamat apa aja juga, Haruka. Nah Haruka ba—

Haruka: Seneng! Seneng banget, Haruka bisa main di fic lagi! Udahlah jadi tokoh kedua! Biasanya, Haruka jadi tokoh sampingan! Udahlah tentang Yankee lagi~! Ahh~~!

Nacchan: (_Baru mau di tanya-_-"_) Haha, seneng banget yak, Haruka

Haruka: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Haruka ni, paling polos yang diantara yang lain?

Yupi &amp; Cigull: Polos-polos bego

Ryouta: Tapi, ternyata psikopat?

Yupi &amp; Cigull: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Jiwa psikopatnya kapan aja keluarnya?

Haruka: Pokoknya, Haruka bukan Yandere

Yupi &amp; Cingull: Bukan Yandere jidatmu!

Nacchan: Oh, jadi, pas ada cewek lain deketin cowok yang dia suka, jiwa psikopatnya keluar?

Yupi: Gak hanya itu, jiwa psikopatnya akan keluar ketika ada temen atau keluarga yang dilukai

Cigull: Itu mah udah biasa

Yupi: Terus apa lagi ya, Gull?

Cigull: itu...kalo ada yang ngejek idolanya, gak segan-segan tuh cewek polos nan bego tapi psikopat penggal kepalanya

Nacchan: (_Panjang amet namanya-_-") _keren!

Yupi: Oh ya! Kalo ada yang nyuri barang-barangnya langsung dibawa ke jaksa biar diminta dihukum mati, walaupun itu yang dicopet cuman sendal waktu dia TK!

Nacchan: (_Ngeri banget sih tuh anak_) Hahaha, keren!

Ryouta: Tokoh utamanya siapa Nat?

Nacchan: Oh ya, dan, inilah tokoh utama kita! Tokoh utama yang paling utama! Utama dari yang utama! U—

Ryouta: Cerewet! Cepet suruh orangnya masuk!

Nacchan: Iye, bang, sabar. Oke, ini dia tokoh paling utama dari utama~

_**Rona Anggreani!**_*masuk sambil makan Magnum rasa Durian(?)*

Nacchan: (_Gak sopan banget sih lu, mentang-mentang tokoh utama, makan es krim lagi) _Ah, selamat, Ayen-san, telah menjadi tokoh utama untuk fic ini!

Ayen: Ah, iya, terima kasih, mau? Satu orang satu es kim. Yang ambil duluan Nacchan! Abis itu Ryouta lalu Arisu. Sisanya kalian rebutin sana.

Semuanya: Oke!

Nacchan: Hmm...aku mau...classic aja~

Ryouta: Almond selalu dihati gue

Arisu: Ta! Ta! Woi, OTAK-OTAK!

Ryouta: Apa pakar lesbi?

Arisu: Ambilin yang classic juga dong buat gue

Ryouta: Ambil sendirilah, lo punya tangan, punya kaki

Arisu: Parah lo otak-otak, nanti ku jadiin otakmu jadi otak-otak

Ryouta: (_Ngomong apa sih lu, gak jelas amet? Cinta sama otak gue?_) Pakar Lesbi

Ayen: Oke, sisanya nih buat kalian *lempar asal kotak isinya es krim Magnum*

Yupi &amp; Cigull &amp; Haruka: *ngerebutin magnum*

Ayen: Biarkan mereka. Soal perasaanku, yah, senang karena jadi tokoh utama. Sedih karena di gabungin sama orang-orang gak waras. Bahagia karena sekolahnya khusus perempuan, Yankee lagi. Benci banget sama Sekolah Tunas Cabe(?) karena dah putusin Naomi selaku sahabat gue *baca kembali fanfic Koko no Senso: True Love*

Nacchan: O-oh...(_Sebenarnya ane juga benci ama sekolah itu, walo gue itu alumni-_-" #dipaksamasuk_)

Ayen: Paling seneng nyampe scene tragedy *wajah santai asyik mainin android*

Nacchan: (_Nih anak bener-bener gak punya sopna-santun kali yak-_-"_) emang ada ya scene tragedy? *gak inget*

Ayen: Gak tahu juga sih *santai sama android*

Nacchan: Nih anak benar-benar minta di tonjok *esmosi*

Ryouta: Oi, oi, wanita sableng, sabar! *nahan Nacchan*

Nacchan: Siapa yang kau bilang wanita sableng, hah!? *sewot*

Ryouta: ... *gak ada respon*

Ayen: Daripada nonjok gue, mending jelasin tentang sistem apartemennya, sekolahnya, orang-orangnya, kalo nonjok gue, rugi juga, gue sakit lo juga *masih santai ama androidnya*

Ryouta: Betultuh kata Ayen! *setuju ama perkataan Ayen*

Nacchan: Dasar Gadgeters!

Ayen: Elo lebih Gadgeters, sayang, say cheese! *clik*

[Segmen foto-foto telah berlalu]

Nacchan: Mau lo share kemana?

Ayen: Instagram, Path, FB, Twitter, G+, mana aja deh, yang penting _social media_

Nacchan: Oke deh, minna-san tachi, dan itulah 4 karakter utama kita yang berasal dari IDOL GROUP, JKT48! Tepuk tangannya dong~

[Tepuk tangan yang meriah]

Nacchan: Oke, cukup-cukup, sekarang mari kita beralih ke sebuah Apartement bernamakan 'YAOI' Apartement

Ryouta: Itu isinya Yaoi semua? *jijik*

Nacchan: Nggak bego, itu cuman singkatan dari 'Yankee Only'

Ryouta: 'I' nya dapet dri mana?

Nacchan: 'Y' nya di plesetin jadi 'I'

Ryouta: Kenapa harus YAOI, sih?

Nacchan: Biar kesannya keren. Oke, di apartement ini, terdapat 25 lantai dengan setiap lantai terdapat 299 kamar

Ryouta: Buset, luas amet itu apartement, mahal gak?

Nacchan: Gak, murah

Ryouta: Fasilitasnya

Nacchan: Kurang 1 dari 5 bintang aja,

Ryouta: Tapi gue lebih nyaman di istana daripada di apartement yang isinya orang tawuran terus

Ayen: Lah, di istana emangnya gak tawuran juga?

Ryouta: Apa maksudmu?

Ayen: Kalian kan main game tentang tawuran terus

_Sebelum terjadi peperangan, Nacchan melerai_

Nacchan: STOP! Jangan ganggu presentase gue kalian berdua! Ku pecat nanti

Ayen &amp; Ryouta: ... *diem tak berkutik*

Nacchan: Oke, maaf atas kejadian tadi. Oke, YAOI Apartement yang punya ini orangnya penggemar YAOI alias Fujoshi, jadi, yah, kalian tahu. Nah, di apartement ini—seperti yang kalian tahu—hanya diisi oleh para Yankee saja dari berbagai sekolah. Dari SMP ampe Kuliah.

Arisu: SDnya mana? *baru ngomong*

Nacchan: SD gak boleh goblok, ngancurin bangsa aja! SD-SD udah tawuran

Semuanya selain Nacchan: Bukannya sono yang ngancurin bangsa

Nacchan: ya, ya, ya, terserah. Oke, lanjut, murid-murid disini diisi dari sekolah SMP 12, SMP 18, SMA 04, SMA 08, Unibersitas Jakarta Keep Smile(?) alias UniJa KS, dan Nippon Campus(?)

Ayen: Kok beda dari True Love?

Nacchan: Honestly, di True Love itu banyak sekali kesalahan

Ayen: Oke, lanjut, tadi yang nanya Naomi

Nacchan: Ya, terserah. Oke, sebelum beralih ke sekolah ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Pertama, di apartement itu ada segala hal yang kalian butuhkan, kolam renang, playground paling mematikan, tempat fitness, restoran, cafe, _game center_, tempat shopping, dan laen-laennya. Dan, tiap tahunnya, di setiap lantai akan di adakan pemilihan pemilik lantai atau Pemila, bukan pemilu. Dan, untuk tahun ini, pemegang setiap lantainya...mari kita ucapkan yang karakter penting-penting aja.

Nacchan: Dilantai 7, pemiliknya adalah WCindy alias Yupi dan Cigull

Yupi: Kami terbaek!

Cigull: *memberi tanda peace dengan muka datar*

Nacchan: Di lantai 19, Duo S alias Naomi dan SInka!

Ayen: Naomi bilang, terima kasih

Nacchan: Masama. Oh, kelewatan, di lantai 15, pemegangnya adalah Kazekawa Yuu dan dilantai 17 di pegang oleh Yamazuki Kazuo

Ayen: Kalian tanya siapa mereka? Mereka berdua anak-anak dari SMA Banci itu

Nacchan: Maksudnya SMA 04. Untuk di lantai 22, gak berubah dari tahun ke tahun, Melody tetep jadi pemiliknya. Dan, untuk lantai terakhir, ini berakhir seri, yang memegang adalah Ayen dengan Nakatsuka Akihiro

Ayen: Sialan banget sih anak itu, jijik gua ama dia

Nacchan: Jijik-jijik tapi suka, kayak Ryouta sama cewek yang ia puja

Ryouta: DIAM KAU!

Ayen: Idih, najis, gak level, iuuu~!

Nacchan: (_Lain kali gue bikin fic, gue jadiin deh lo tokoh antagonis paling kejam seantariksa ama Melody en Naomi biar lo seneng, Yen) _sweatdrop aja deh gue

Haruka: Oke dah, lanjut ke sekolahnya!

Nacchan: Oke, sekolah SMP 18 (si True Love, SMP 81) adalah SMP khusus laki-laki. Mengajarkan pelajaran pokok, tapi, paling pokok 'bagaimana-cara-untung-bertarung-melawan-cewek'

Arisu: Nah loh...kenapa cewek?

Nacchan: Karena musuh mereka cewek. Yaitu SMP 12. Setiap tahun, mereka akan melakukan perang selama seminggu. Dan, tak ada satupun aparat yang berani mengganggu. Malahan, mereka semua mendukung peperangan ini!

Ryouta: Aparat KW-an -_-"

Nacchan: Kebanyakan, alumni SMP 18 dan SMP 12 masuk ke SMA 04 dan SMA 08. Kalo gak masuk situ, yah, mereka pasti sekolah di luar daerah. Lalu, untuk SMA 04 dan SMA 08, ya, kalian tahulah. Lalu, UniJa KS, itu adalah universitas yang sebelah barat-utara di kuasai oleh laki-laki, sedangkan sebelah timur-selatan di kuasai oleh perempuan. Kalo Nippon Campus kebalikannya, laki-laki sebelah timur-selatan, sementara perempuannya barat-utara. Gurunya pun juga ikutan.

Arisu: Peraturannya apa sih? Penasaran!

Nacchan: Peraturannya adalah...

**_-Wajib mau jadi Yankee karena hati nurani  
-Yang berkhianat langsung di penggal  
-Suka-suka hati kalian mau ngapain, yang penting terus jadi Yankee  
-Pelajaran di utamakan! Yang di tinggalkan, langsung dijadiin otak-otak Otaknya  
-Jangan saling membunuh atau kena kutukan seumur hidup  
-Tidak boleh berteman dengan musuh  
-Teman aja gak boleh, suka apa lagi  
-Kalo cinta apa lagi, dilarang keras!  
-Ketahuan pacaran? Kalian berdua harus mati detik itu juga!  
-Kalo ada temen yang disakitin, penggal aja si pembully nya  
-Tiap ke sekolah, bebas pake baju apa aja, yang penting macho  
-Ke sekolah harus tepat waktu, yang gak tepat waktu 1 detik pun harus dicongkel matanya  
-Yang ngerusakin properti sekolah wajib ganti  
-Yang ngerusakin properti sekolah musuh, mari kita berpesta  
-Setiap tahun baru, kita akan perang  
-Jadi pemimpin harus memperhatikan bawahannya  
-Punya temen jangan dibiarin mati  
-Punya musuh jangan dibiarin hidup  
-Punya senjata harus bagi-bagi  
-Punya duit harus di simpan-simpan rapat biar gak kecopet  
-Yang punya kelainan, segera hubungi UKS  
-Dan peraturan lainnya akan di publish di lain waktu_**

Ryouta &amp; Arisu: *sweatdrop berat* (_peraturan macam apa itu!?_)

Nacchan: Setiap sekolah peraturannya sama kayak begini!

Ryouta: Ada crossover gak kayak di Kataomoi Finally?

Nacchan: Well, liat nanti, mudah-mudahan aja ada biar rame dikit

Ayen: Jadi, udah belum nih sesi perkenalannya? Kami ada konser 5 jam lagi

Nacchan: Iya, sabar buk. Oke, segini aja dlu para readers yang setia menanti Koko no Senso. Mohon bersabar untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Ryouta: Dan, mulai chapter depan, cerita sesungguhnya dimulai!

Semuanya: SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER, EVERYONE!

Nacchan: Jangan lupa review *kedip

* * *

_**Kami selaku dari Nacchan48 Project(?)**_

_**Ingin mengucapkan**_

_**~{ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU}~**_

_**Kepada anda yang sudah membaca dan mereview**_

_**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**_

_**~Salam dari semua pemain~**_


	2. Become a Team

Hai, hai semua! Nacchan disini! Kali ini, bersama Ryouta~!

Ryouta: Hai

Ayen: Pagi, Nat (memasuki area studio Nacchan48 Project(?) bersama 3 tokoh utama lainnya)

Nacchan: Pagi~

Haruka: Untuk episode pertama, boleh aku yang membukanya?

Nacchan: Tentu, silahkan!

Haruka: Oke, pemirsa, ini dia—

Cigull: (_Copas presenter Selebriti Investigasi-_-)_

Yupi: Eh, eh, tunggu dulu, ada surat nih, jawab yuk

Nacchan: Dari siapa?

Yupi: Reviewers yang gak login, aku jawab ya

Nacchan: Suka mu lah..

Yupi: Oke, mulai dari yang pertama:

_**~Leman SLM**_

_**Hei, hei, Leman, iya nih, tentang Yankee...  
Hehe, tentu saja, Jeje bakal di masukkin di serial ini! Cuman, jangan komentar dia masuk ke bagian Prota atau Anta ya, soalnya bakal aja kejutan dari Jeje—**_

Yupi: Iya kan, Nat, ada kejutan?

Nacchan: Iyain aja lah..

**_—ganbarimasu! Dan, inilah episode pertama dari serial Koko no Senso, sorry nunggu lama, ya~_**

**_~J_**

**_Oke cuy ^0^)b_**

Yupi: Udah

Nacchan: Udah?

Yupi: Udeh...-,-

Nacchan: Oke, Haruka buka

Haruka: Pemirsa, inilah..._**KOKO NO SENSO!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah, mungkin untuk dunia luar saja. Namun, bagi seorang Rona Anggreani...

.

.

.

"APAAN SIH LO DARI PAGI NELPON-NELPON GUE TERUS!?" teriak Ayen yang sudah marah tingkat dewa.

"_Gue bingung nih, pake baju apa?_" tutur seseorang di telpon, Yupi.

"Bingung, bingung, ya pake baju pas SMP lha, bego!"

"_Udah sempit nih..._"

"Ya udah, gak usah pake baju ke sekolah!"

"_Malu lah gue, bego, bego!_"

"Ya udah, pake pakaian lain, yang macho! Susah amet sih."

"_Tapi, apa!? Baju-baju macho gue lagi di cuci semua, tau!_"

Ayen _sweatdrop _ditempat, "Minjem baju siapa kek kalo kagak ada."

"_Tapi pake baju sa—" _seseorang merebut telpon Yupi, "_Oi, Ayen, temui kami dibawah ya! Jaa ne._"

_**Klik!** _Telpon dimatikan begitu saja. Ayen berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Dasar loli-loli sialan," Ayen mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya.

Ia memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam bergambarkan hati berwarna pink dengan sebuah cincin melingkarinya berwarna biru langit. Ia memakai _cardigan _pendek berlengan panjang yang kerahnya ia naikkan berwarna hitam dan rok berompi berwarna hitam dengan hiasan rantai. Ia memakai kaos kaki panjang sepaha berwarna hitam.

Ia menggulung lengannya, memastikan senjatanya berada di tempat yang benar. Ya, senjata Ayen (yaitu pisau) ia simpan di lengan _cardigan_nya. Ia mengambil tasnya, memakai sepatu sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Tahan nenek lampir!" seru seseorang berlari menuju _lift _sebelum pintunya benar-benar tertutup.

Dengan senyum dan muka yang bersimbah keringat, cowok itu berdiri di samping Ayen. Ayen menatapnya tajam, "_Kenapa bisa gue se-_lift _sama nih bajingan!?_" rutuknya.

Yup, cowok di sebelahnya adalah pemegang kedua dari lantai 25, Nakatsuka Akihiro atau yang akrab di sapa Aki, tapi mari kita sebutkan namanya 'Akihiro' saja.

"Elo ya, pagi-pagi udah keringatan gitu!" tutur Ayen menatap jijik Akihiro.

"Napa lo? Iri gue berkeringat pagi-pagi?" tanya Akihiro.

"Idih siapa yang iri punya tubuh jijik kayak gitu, hoek."

"Jijik, jijik, nanti juga pas udah nikah sekasur sama tubuh kayak gini."

"Hoekk~" Ayen merasa mual, "_Gue bener-bener bakal muntah!_."

"Gi hee," seringai Akihiro, "_Dia terlihat hijau mukanya, BUWAHAHAHA!_"

**_Ting!_**Suara _lift _yang sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Sesegera mungkin, Ayen berlari menuju kamar sahabatnya, Nakagawa Haruka. Akhiri dengan santai berjalan keluar dari _lift_, yang sepertinya akan mengunjungi temannya juga.

**_Ting!Tong!Ting!Tong!_** Ayen terus-menerus memencet bel pintu kamar Haruka.

**_Krek..._**Haruka membuka pintu dengan muka acak-acakan, "Hoaamm...apa..?"

Ayen menerobos masuk ke kamar Haruka dan pergi menuju kmaar mandi. "Eh..?" Haruka hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Setelah 5 menit muntah, Ayen keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu, menatap datar Haruka, "Hei, Haruka."

"Apa...?"

"Kenapa belom berpakaian?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ini udah lewat dari satu tahun, bego."

"Masa sih...? Malesss~"

"Cepet gih mandi!"

"Malesss~"

"SE-KA-RANG HARUKA!"

"B-baik, Mak," Haruka langsung kocar-kacir menuju kamar mandi karena takut kena marah Emak Ayen(?).

**_30 menit__ kemudian..._**

"Udah rapi, kan?" tanya Haruka.

"Udah, ayo, sekarang, ambil tasmu, senjatamu, peralatan sekolahmu, dan kita berangkat menuju SMA 08!" jawab Ayen.

"Oke emak!" Haruka memberi hormat dan menuruti apapun yang dikatakan oleh Ayen. "Oke, sekarang, ayo kita ke SMA 08!" Ayen menarik pergelangan tangan Haruka menuju _lift_.

**_._  
**

**_Nacchan48 Project(?) Present_**

**_._**

**_JKT48 : Koko no Senso  
Episode 1: Become a Team  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto-sama  
Genre: Action/Friendship/Humor/Romance/dll.  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, De El El._**

**Cast on this Episode:**

**-Rona Anggreani (Ayen) from JKT48**  
**-Nakagawa Haruka (Haruka) from JKT48**  
**-Cindy Yuvia (Yupi) from JKT48**  
**-Cindy Gulla (Cigull) ex-member of JKT48**  
**-Nakatsuka Akihiro (Akihiro/Aki) My Original Characters or My OC**  
**-Melody Nurramdhani Laksani (Melody) from JKT48**  
**-Devi Kinal Putri (Kinal) from JKT48**  
**-Iskandar (nama samaran) yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya**  
**-Shinoda Mariko (Mariko-sama) ex-member of AKB48**  
**-Shania Junianatha (Shanju) from JKT48**  
**-Amanda Dwi Arista (Manda) from JKT48  
-Thalia Ivanka Elizabeth (Vanka) from JKT48  
-Muro Kanako (Murokana) from NMB48  
-Matsui Rena (Gekikara-sensei) from SKE48.  
-Habara/Archdemon from Danshi no Koukousei no Nichijou  
-Shinta Naomi (Naomi) from JKT48**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Mana sih, si kembar itu? Lama banget!" tutur Ayen memeriksa jam tangan Haruka.

"Itu mereka!" Haruka menunjuk ke arah si kembar yang di sebut-sebut Ayen.

Ayen hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Hosh...hosh..hosh.." keduanya mengatur nafas, "_Gomen_, nunggu lama," tutur Yupi, "Salahkan kakakku atas hal ini."

"Apa!?" Cigull menatap Yupi tak percaya, "Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah kamu! Yang berantem bareng Habara pagi ini!"

"Habara? Si Archdemon dari acara Danshi no Koukousei no Nichijou itu, ya?" tanya Ayen.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Cigull.

Yupi menatap Ayen dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "Kok gak pake seragam SMP?".

"Di cuci," jawab Ayen.

"Oh," balasan Yupi yang lalu menoleh ke arah Haruka, "Eh, Haruka udah mulai sekolah?"

"Kan udah 1 tahun lewat, Bakayupi," tutur Cigull.

"Eh, udah ya? Baru nyadar aku," tutur Yupi, "Emang kenapa Haruka gak sekolah selama 1 tahun?"

"Agar seangkatan sama kalian!" jawab Haruka.

"Oh," balasan Yupi.

"Ayo, yuk! Nanti kalo terlambat kita bakal di congkel matanya," ajak Cigull berlari menuju SMA 08.

"Eh, tunggu, Cigull!" Yupi dan yang lain mengejar Cigull.

**[Koko no Senso]**

_**Teng! Tong!** _Suara bel dari SMA 08 berbunyi. "Bel sudah berbunyi Kaichou," tutur wakil ketua OSIS SMA 08, Kinal.

Melody—Kaichou—menatap datar Kinal, "Gue juga udah tahu, _keles_."

"Tapi, Kaichou masih sibuk dengan ponselmu."

"Iye, ah, sabar, mirip Tsubaki banget sih ente."

"Memang itulah yang seharusnya saya miripkan dengan sifat Tsubaki Sasuke, karena memiliki Kaichou seperti Agata Sojiro."

"Ya, ya, terserah, tolong jangan ganggu gue sebentar, gue ada panggilan drai mata-mata kita di SMA Tunas Cabe(?)!"

"Baiklah, jika itu yang anda inginkan, Kaichou."

Melody kembali fokus dengan teleponnya, "Halo, halo, dengar?"

"_Yeah, jadi, mereka akan melakukan penyerangan, dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Dan, berhati-hatilah pada Monica, Melo!_"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"_Dia berbahaya, Melo! Dia seorang psikopat._"

"Aku juga psikopat," yang berbicara terlihat tersinggung.

"_Bu-bukan gitu, dia lebih psikopat! Psikopat tingkat akut._"

"Aku juga," tambah tersinggung orangnya.

"_Okeh, kamu level berapa psikopatnya?_"

"Level 9."

"_Kalo gitu, Monica level 10_."

"Gekikara-sensei level 11 lagi."

"_Argh! Pokoknya, dia berbahaya!"_

"Iya, iya deh, bagaimana dengan Ratu Cabe mu itu, _yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya-itu_?"

"Y_ang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya-itu—"_

"Kamu juga gak tahu namanya!?"

"_Lupa gue, oke, lanjut ke masalah, Monica itu adalah salah satu boneka milik yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya-itu_, _jadi, kau harus hati-hati, dan jaga baik-baik keturunan kerajaan Zavedeight_."

"Pastilah, udah jadi kewajiban aku itu!"

"_Oke, Iskandar pamit dengan damai!_"

**_Klik!_**Sambungan telepon dimatikan. "Kaichou..." panggil Kinal.

"Apa Female Tsubaki?" tanya Melody menoleh ke belakang.

"Gekikara-sama sebentar lagi akan sampai di lapangan."

"WHAT THE...!? AYO, CEPETAN FEMALE TSUBAKI!" Melody menarik tangan Kinal menuju lapangan.

Kinal menatap tangannya yang di tarik oleh Melody (di _slow motion _kan adegan ini).

"_KYAAA~ Kaichou menarik tanganku~_" batin Kinal bersemu merah.

_**Pelajaran yang kita dapat hari ini:**_

_**-Ternyata Female Tsubaki alias Kinal adalah seorang Lesbi.**_

_**-Arisu berpesta akan kehadiran tokoh Lesbi.**_

_**-Jangan pernah adakan tokoh Lesbi lagi.**_

**Ryouta: Serius tuh?**

**Nacchan: Gak tahu, oke, kembali ke cerita~!**

**.**

**.**

"Dan, sebagai seorang Yankee..." Kepala Sekolah, Shinoda Mariko, berpidato dengan bersemangat. Semua anak kelas 1, sebagian anak kelas 2, dan seperempat anak kelas 3 mendengarkannya dengan menghayati, yang termasuk salah satunya Haruka.

"Hoaamm..." Ayen menguap lebar, lalu menoleh ke arah Cigull dan Yupi. Cigull tengah membaca manganya dan Yupi tertidur di bahu Cigull.

"Manga apa, Cigull?" tanya Ayen penasaran dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Hn?" Cigull menoleh ke arah Ayen, "_Boy meets Boy_."

"NaruSasu, ya...?"

"Iya."

"Pasti suka lemon."

"Tuh tahu."

"_Betul kan? Menjijikan, mungkin dia cocok sama Nabilah, mengingat aku menemukan banyak sekolah manga Yaoi disana._"

16 menit kemudian, Mariko-sama selesai berpidato dengan akhiran "HIDUP SMA 08!".

"HIDUP SMA 08!" sorak Haruka.

"_Mana bisa sekolah hidup!_" batin Ayen menatap datar Haruka.

Lalu, berlanjut ke pidato Melody. Semua kelas 8 dan 9 berwajah berseri-seri, menandakan hal yang bagus. Dengan tatapan datar, Melody melihat ke kanan, lalu ke kirinya. Dan, terakhir, ke tengah, lurus ke depan.

"KEPARAT UNTUK SMA 04!" teriaknya.

"YO!" sambut semuanya, kecuali Ayen, Cigull yang sibuk dengan manganya, dan Yupi yang hampir jatuh dari pundak Cigull.

"MATI SAJALAH SMA 04!"

"YO!" sambut semuanya, kecuali Ayen yang menguap, Cigull yang mengganti halaman baca, dan Yupi yang jatuh ke tanah—namun masih tidur.

"BASMI SEMUA CABE-CABEAN DARI SMA TUNAS CABE(?)!"

"YO!" sambut semuanya, kecuali Ayen yang menatap semuanya dengan tatapan '_weird_', Cigull yang menutup mangannya, dan Yupi yang di kerubungi semut merah.

"DAN, SELAMAT TAHUN AJARAN BARU!"

"YEAH!" sambut semuanya, kecuali Ayen yang hanya meninju udara dengan pelan, Cigull yang tengah bertarung dengan semut merah yang mengerubungi adiknya, Yupi.

"SEKARANG, PERGI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!" teriak Melody.

"YEAHH!" kali ini semuanya menyambut, termasuk Cigull yang tengah berperang dan Yupi yang sambil tertidur. Semua langsung berhamburan ke kelas masing-masing. Ayen dan Haruka menoleh ke arah Cigull dan Yupi, "UWAA! A-apa yang terjadi!?"

"Pasukan semut merah menyerang, komandan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?" tanya Cigull.

"Ng..." Ayen terlihat bingung.

"Sini, biar ku urusi semut-semut itu," Haruka mengeluarkan sebuah semprotan anti-serangga, dan menyemprotnya ke tubuh Yupi. Berlangsunglah kabut selama 5 detik yang membuat batuk-batuk, dan akhirnya menghilang dengan semua semut merah mabuk dan mati.

"Ada yang bawa parfum, gak?" tanya Cigull.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Haruka polos.

"Baunya kayak semprotan anti-serangga," jawab Cigull menunjuk ke arah Yupi.

"_Ya iyalah, orang habis di semprot anti-serangga!_" batin Ayen.

"Hei, kok bau anti-serangga sih tuh cewek?" tanya seseorang.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara, "Shanju!".

"Hai sobat!" sapa Shanju, "Nih, ada minyak wangi yang kucuri dari cewek-cewek cabe dari Tunas Cabe(?) selama pembukaan, selamat datang di SMA 08! Aku pergi dulu, _ja nee!_" Shanju lari memasuki gedung bertingkat yang menjadi tempat dimana ia belajar.

"Oke, makasih Shanju!" seru Haruka, yang dulu teman sekelas Shanju sewaktu kelas 9.

Dengan segera, Cigull menghabiskan setengah dari parfum yang di berikan Shanju untuk menghilangkan bau semprotan anti-serangga. "Haruka," panggil Cigull.

"Iya, Cigull?" tanya Haruka.

"Bisa bawa Yupi ke kelas, enggak? Mengingat kalian satu kelas."

"Oke, deh, beres!" Haruka menggendong Yupi dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelas keduanya, 1-5.

"Gak usah kencang-kencang, Haruka," tutur Cigull, "Ya udah, aku ke kelas ya."

"Oh, oke, kelas mana tadi, kamu, Cigull?"

"1-6."

"1-6?"

"Yeah."

"Oke, beda jalan."

"_Ja nee, _Ayen."

"_Ja nee_."

Ayen berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya, 1-2. Jalan antara kelas 1-2, dengan kelas 1-5 maupun kelas 1-6 berbeda. Ketika ia memasuki kelas 1-2, ia langsung memilih duduk di belakang, dekat jendela, tempat paling mainstream di setiap cerita Jepang, namun, memang paling nyaman duduk disana. "Eh, sekelas lagi kita, Ayen!" tutur seseorang.

Ayen menoleh ke sumber suara, "Eh, Manda!" wajahnya berseri-seri.

Amanda Dwi Arista, atau yang akrab di panggil Manda, adalah teman seperjuangan Ayen sewaktu SMP. Manda duduk di sebelah Ayen, "Heee...jadi kita sekelas lagi nih, ceritanya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Eh, tadi kamu denger nggak apa yang dikatakan Mariko-sama."

"Tidak sama sekali, kamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Keadaan menjadi canggung, jika seseorang tak datang mengagetkan, "HEII! KALIAN BERDUA!"

Ayen dan Manda menoleh ke sumber suara, "Eh, Vanka!" tutur Ayen.

"Vanka di kelas ini juga?" tanya Manda tak percaya.

"Yup! Betul sekali!" Vanka duduk di depan Manda, "Capek tahu aku, dari toilet ke sini! Wuihh...jauh banget!".

"Ih, gila, sejauh mana?" tanya Manda.

"Mm...antara kamar kamu ke kamar Ian," jawab Vanka. Keduanya juga tinggal di Apartemen YAOI.

"Ke-kenapa bisa antara kamar aku sama Ian!? Siapa tahu, sampai kamarnya Ha—" mulut Manda langsung di sekap oleh Vanka.

"Ssstt...ada H.A.D. bodoh disini!" tutur Vanka.

"Serius ada Habara disini!?" seru Ayen.

"Yah, malah ngomong pula dia!" Vanka menepuk keningnya.

"Hn, ada apa Ayen? Kenapa manggil-manggil nama aku?" tanya Habara yang duduk di pojok depan, yang sangat jauh dari Ayen, namun, kerennya, suara Ayen terdengar sampai pojok sana—untuk Habara.

"Nggak ada kok, Habara, cuman, kaget aja!"

"Kenapa kaget?"

"Yah, keren tahu, kalo kita punya temen satu kelas sekuat kamu, Habara! Kata Naomi, setiap bulannya, akan di adakan perang antar kelas, jadi, kemungkinan besar, kita akan menang karena ada kamu, Habara!"

"Oh, baguslah, perang, menyerukan."

"Fiuhh..." Ayen menghela nafas lega.

"Serius tuh, setiap bulan ada perang antar kelas?" tanya Vanka.

"Kurikulum 2014 memang ada perang antar kelas," jawab Ayen.

"Kita pake K-14?" tanya Manda.

"Iya," jawab Ayen.

"Bukannya K-13 ya?" tanya Vanka.

"K-13 itu untuk sekolah-sekolah biasa. Kalo, sekolah khusus Yankee kayak kita, namanya K-14, karena dibuat tahun 2014," jawab Ayen.

"Ohhh..." Vanka dan Manda ber-oh ria. "Pasti tahu dari Kak Naomi, kan?" tanya Vanka.

"Tuh tahu," tutur Ayen.

Mereka pun bercanda dan mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Lalu, datang seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang datang menghampiri mereka, "Ohayou," sapanya.

"Ohayou," sapa Ayen, Vanka, dan Manda.

"Borehkah aku duduk di depan mu?" tanya gadis itu dengan aksen Jepang kepada Ayen.

"Oh, _sure_, tentu saja boleh," jawab Ayen.

"_Arigatou_," ucap gadis itu dan duduk di depan Ayen.

Ayen memandang ke dua temannya, kedua temannya memandangnya balik. "Hei, _anata wa dare ka_?" tanya Ayen.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Ayen, Vanka, dan Manda, "_Atashi namae wa Muro Kanako desu._"

"Muro Kanako?" tanya Ayen.

"_Ha'i_, Muro Kanako desu," jawab gadis itu.

"Biasa di panggil apa?" tanya Vanka yang tak pandai bahasa Jepang, namun, tahu arti dari bahasa Jepang—aneh.

"Murokana desu," jawab gadis itu—Murokana.

"Ohhh...Murokana..." Vanka ber-oh ria.

Manda membuka buku bahasa Jepangnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Murokana, "_Anata wa doko kara kimashita_?"

"_Tanpa bahasa Jepangpun, dia mengerti..._" batin Ayen dan Vanka.

Murokana membuka buku bahasa Indonesianya, "Saya berasaru dari Namba, desu," ucapnya terpenggal-penggal.

"Ohhh...Namba toh..." semuanya ber-oh ria. Mereka pun mengobrol seputar Jepang dan Indonesia, hingga seorang wanita datang. Seorang guru bernuansa seram, jauh melebihi Archdemon atau Habara.

_**BRAK!** _Wanita itu membanting buku-bukunya di meja guru, "Perkenalkan, Matsui Rena, atau Gekikara. Panggil saja Gekikara-sensei, jadi wali kelas kalian, oke, ada pertanyaan?"

Ayen menunjuk tangannya.

"Ya, kau, gadis kecil, siapa namamu?" tanya Gekikara-sensei.

"Rona Anggreani, Ayen," jawab Ayen.

"Oke, Ayen, apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kenapa anda menjadi wali kelas kami?"

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan, karena anda adalah guru paling _killer _dan paling kuat di antara semua guru di sini, dan, psikopat level 11."

"Bagus, bagus, tahu dari mana?"

"Shinta Naomi, dan Laksani bersaudara."

"Woaahh...teman-temanmu ternyata mantan muridku, oke, kalian adalah murid-murid spesial dari kelas spesial. Kalian adalah anak-anak terkuat dari hasil nilai yang terpampang di _mading_, dari urutan pertama hingga 37. Jadi, aku dipilih untuk menjaga dan mendidik kalian agar berguna untuk perang tahun baru nanti. Dan, kita akan pakai K-14 atau Kurikulu 2014, yang dapat dipastikan bahwa Ayen sudah tahu seperti apa itu K-14—" ucap Gekikara-sensei menunjuk ke arah Ayen.

Ayen hanya menatap dingin Gekikara-sensei.

"—Nah, sebelum masuk ke 'apa itu K-14' mari kita perkenalan dulu, mulai dari rank 1, Habara 'Archdemon'."

Habara berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. Ayen, Vanka, Manda, dan teman-teman yang tahu tentang Habara hanya membantin, "_Sudah pasti, Archdemon ranking pertama_."

**[Koko no Senso]**

**_Seminggu kemudian..._  
**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Terkadang, Ayen ke sekolah bareng Cigull, Yupi, dan Haruka. Namun, terkadang, ia ke sekolah bareng Vanka, dan Manda. Ketua kelas 1-2 ialah seorang gadis bernamakan Takayanagi Akane atau Akane. Wakil ketua kelas ialah Habara. Kenapa Habara tak jadi ketua kelas...? Karena Habara tak bisa menjadi ketua kelas. Terlalu di takuti oleh semua orang.

Manda menjadi sekretaris kelas, sedangkan bendahara kami adalah Shania Gracia atau Gracia. Vanka menjadi seksi kesenian di kelas. Sedangkan aku menjadi seksi keamanan di kelas bersama Yona.

Ketika pelajaran Paruru-sensei berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja, terdapat panggilan.

"_Bagi anak-anak yang dipanggil, segera datang ke Ruang OSIS..._" dan terdengar suara Gekikara-sensei memanggil-manggil nama-nama siswa.

"_Habara dari kelas 1-2, Rona Anggreani dari kelas 1-2, Michelle Christo Kusnadi dari kelas 1-3..._" ucap Gekikara-sensei.

"Eh, aku?" tanya Ayen. Ayen dan Habara pamit dan segera pergi ke ruang OSIS. Sesampainya disana, mereka menunggu beberapa anak yang di panggil oleh Gekikara-sensei. Salah satu anak-anak yang di panggil Gekikara-sensei adalah si Duo Cindy dan Haruka.

"Oke, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk membuat suatu tim untuk pertahanan dari SMA Sialan Tunas Cabe Kering(?) itu," tutur Gekikara-sensei.

"Oke, tim pertama, Naomi dengan Okada dan Alicia!" tutur Gekikara menunjuk Naomi, Okada Nana (Naachan) dan Alicia Chanzia (Alicia).

"Sip," Naomi mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Tim kedua, Habara dengan Minami," Gekikara-sensei menunjuk Habara dan Minami Shimada.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tim ketiga..." Gekikara menunjuk-nunjuk siswa-siswa untuk dijadikan satu tim. Ada yang menentang secara terang-terangan, ada yang menentang secara diam-diam.

"Dan, sisanya, akan menjadi tim! Yaitu, kau Ayen, Nakagawa, dan Duo Cindy!" tutur Gekikara-sensei.

Ke-4 nya terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_MAJI DE!?_"

**...~End of Become a Team~...**

Nacchan: Yeah~ Selesai akhirnya~ Dari Sore ampe malam~

Haruka: Yey! Kita satu tim! (tepuk tangan)

Ayen: Habara di kelas kami? (tertegun)

Yupi: Terus, Gekikara yang jadi wali kelas kalian~

Cigull: (sibuk baca manga Natsu x Gray dari Fairy Tail, Doujinshi)

Nacchan: Oke, siapa yang mau ngucapin penutupnya?

Yupi: AKU!

Nacchan: Oke, ucapkan, Yupi!

Yupi: Dan, inilah akhir dari Episode Pertama dari Koko no Senso, kekurangan dari fiksi ini mohon di maafkan, terima kasih telah membaca—terutama telah mereview—serial ini, sampai jumpa di episode depan~!

* * *

**_Kami selaku Nacchan48 Project(?)_**

**_Ingin mengucapkan_**

**_~(ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU)~_**

**_Kepada anda yang telah membaca dan mereview_**

**_Sampai jumpa di chapter depan_**

**_~Salam dari semua pemain~_**


	3. First Ceremony in 04 High School

Hoiaaa minna-san~ Nacchan balek lagi~ Kali ini, Nacchan bersama―

Arisu: Arisu dayo~

Nacchan: Ya, sayangnya dengan Arisu

Arisu: Apa maksudmu dengan "sayangnya" hah!? (marah)

Nacchan: Gak ada, ngomong - ngomong, minna, ini dia, chapter 3!

Arisu: Kali ini ceritanya di SMA 04!

Haruka: Baiklah, Haruka bakal membalas review yang tdk log-in

Nacchan: Bukannya hari ini bagianku, ya?

Arisu: HARUSNYA AKU! HARUSNYA AKU!

_**~ Leman SLM**_

_**Sip sip dah! Oke deh (y)**_

Nacchan: (_Udah? Singkat amet jawabnya._)

Arisu: Gak ikhlas banget!

Haruka: Oke, jadi, ini dia, **_KOKO NO SENSO!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Hari Pertama di SMAN 04 bagi Nakatsuka Akihiro]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akihiro bangun dengan tidak ikhlas pagi ini. Dengan enggan, ia segera mandi, berpakaian, membereskan barang - barang yang wajib ia bawa untuk sekolah hari ini.

Hari pertama sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Akihiro tidak ikhlas bangun pagi ini.

Hari Senin. Nah, itu baru alasan kenapa Akihiro tidak ikhlas bangun pagi ini.

Apa bedanya Hari Pertama Sekolah dengan Hari Senin? Bagi Akihiro, Hari Senin itu hari yang paling ngeri baginya. Alasannya, karena, sewaktu SD, sampai dengan SMP, hari Senin selalu diisi dengan hal - hal yang mengerikan. Seperti diisi dengan pelajaran PPKN, Bahasa, IPS, IPA, dan, sejenisnya.

Ketika ia keluar sambil menguap dari kamar apartemennya, ia sadari bahwa pintu lift hampir tertutup.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Tahan nenek lampir!" teriaknya kepada gadis yang berada di dalam _lift_.

Keberuntungan pertama bagi Nakatsuka Akihiro hari ini, karena biasanya ia selalu bernasib sial. Ia berhasil sampai ke dalam _lift_.

"Elo ya, pagi - pagi dah keringatan gitu!" cibir gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Rona Anggreini, atau akrab disapa Ayen. Gadis yang menjadi pemegang pertama dari lantai 25. Gadis _yankee _tersebut diketahui akan masuk ke SMAN 08, sekolah _yankee _khusus cewek.

Akihiro tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, "Napa lo? Iri gue berkeringat pagi - pagi?"

"Idih, siapa yang iri punya tubuh jijik kayak elo, hoek!" Ayen terlingat ingin muntah.

"Jijik, jijik, nanti juga pas udah nikah sekasur sama tubuh kayak gini," Akihiro menyengir, menggoda gadis disebelahnya.

Bisa dilihat wajah Ayen memerah sesaat sebelum ia mual - mual gak jelas, "Hoeek~".

"Gi hee," seringai Akihiro, "_Dia terlihat hijau mukanya, BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Sepertinya Akihiro tidak menyadari bahwa gadis disebelahnya memerah wajahnya.

**_Ting! _**Suara _lift _yang sudah sampai di lantai tujuan. Akihiro berjalan santai keluar _lift _menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari kamar yang dituju Ayen.

_**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! **_Akhiro terus - terusan memencet bel.

"IYA SABAR!" seru orang yang didalam membuka pintu, "oh, hai Aki!"

"Yo, Leo!" sapa Akihiro.

"Ada apa sih pagi - pagi gini? Mau nyari ribut?"

"Nyari ribut gigimu, orang mau ngajak berangkat bareng."

"Berangkat bareng? Emang mau kemana?"

"Kemana gigimu, ya ke sekolah lah, bego!"

"Ngapain? Rajin amet ke sekolah."

Akihiro menatap masam sahabatnya, Leo, "Jangan bilang elo lupa hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah?"

.

.

.

"MASA'!?" teriak Leo histeris hingga Akihiro menutup kedua telinganya.

"I-iya bego, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah! Hari ini hari pertama kita menjadi anak SMA!"

"WTF!? HARUSNYA HARI INI HARI GUE MAIN MADNESS RETURN SAMPE TAMAT!"

"_Dasar gamer_," Akihiro sweatdrop di tempat. "Cepetan sana mandi! Kalo terlambat di hari pertama 'kan gak kece!"

"Siap bos!" Leo memberi hormat kepada Akihiro.

"Cepat laksanakan..." ujar Akihiro jengkel.

"Okeh, okeh," Leo bergegas mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

_**30 menit kemudian...**_

"Mandi lama banget sih, ampe setengah jam!?" seru Akihiro setengah berteriak karena merasa jengkel harus menunggu sahabat tercinta(?) yang mandinya setengah abad lamanya.

"Bukan mandinya, tapi nyari bajunya! Pas terakhir kali aku pake seragam sekolah, aku hambur - hamburin dia. Pas aku cari - cari kagak ketemu, dan aku baru ingat kalo bajunya aku bakar pas perpisahan kemaren!" jawab Leo.

"_Anak siapa sih lo? Sumvah, idiot banget_," batin Akihiro. "Terus, itu 'kan baju apa yang kau pakai?"

"Oh, ini baju tahun baru kemaren, dibeliin bapak aku," jawab Leo menunjukkan baju yang ia pakai. Sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna abu - abu dengan lengan berwarna merah bertuliskan '_I'm the Winner_'. Dengan jaket berwarna hitam yang ia ikat di pinggangnya. Celana panjang berwarna biru dongker, dengan bagian kanannya ia gulung sedikit. Dan, sepatu bot berwarna coklat.

"Bapakmu gak ikhlas ya beliin elo baju!?" tutur Akihiro menatap sahabatnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu!? Kata bapak ku, baju ini dibeli di Prancis!" sanggah Leo.

"Itu dipasar loak juga banyak, keles!" seru Akihiro jengkel. "Oke, ayo kita pergi. Si kembar pasti dah nunggu kita."

"Si kembar? Siapa?"

"Itu, si Kaito sama Yuuji."

"Hah? Mereka kan beda ibu beda bapak! Kok bisa kembar sih!?" tanya Leo syok ditempat.

"Itu cuman kiasan! Cuman kiasan!" jawab Akihiro. "Nah sekarang ayo! Jangan sampai membuat mereka menunggu!" Akihiro meraih tangan Leo dan menyeretnya menuju _lift_. Leo hanya bengong tak sadarkan diri(?)

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang _fujoshi main protagonist _kita tengah mengamati keduanya. "Anjir..." Cigull _nosebleed _ditempat melihat keduanya dengan _background _cling - cling berbunga - bunga.

"Cigull...kau kenapa..?" tanya sang adek bingung.

"CEPAT PAKE BAJUMU SANA!" teriak Cigull.

"Ba-baik..." Yupi menurut dan segera kembali ke dalam kamar untuk memakai baju.

**.**

_**Nacchan48 Project(?) Present**_

_**.**_

_**JKt48: Koko no Senso  
Episode 2: First Day Ceremony in 04 High School  
Rated: T  
Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and story  
Genre: Action/Friendship/Humor gagal/Romance gagal/etc.  
WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, OOT, GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN HAL BURUK LAINNYA.**_

_**Cast on this episode:**_

_-Nakatsuka Akihiro (**Akihiro**/**Aki**) **My OC**  
-Rona Anggreani (**Ayen**) from **JKT48  
**-Galleon Martin (**Leo**) **My OC**  
-Cindy Gulla (**Cigull**) from **JKT48**  
-Cindy Yuvia (**Yupi**) from **JKT48**  
-Ishida Kaito (**Kaito**) **My OC**  
-Hasegawa Yuuji (**Yuuji/Yuu**) **My OC  
**-Suzuki Kazuo (**Kazuo**) **My OC**  
-Ashton Russell (**Ashton**/**Ash**) **My OC  
**-Tatsumi Oga (**Oga-sensei**) from **Beelzebub**  
-Hidetora Tojo (**Tora-sensei**/**Tojo-sensei**) from **Beelzebub**  
-Kazuichi Arai (**Pin-sensei**) from **Kimi ni Todoke**  
-Heiwajima Shizuo (**Shizuo-sensei**) from **Durarara!**  
-Orihara Izaya (**Izaya-sensei**) from **Durarara!  
**-Hanzo Urushihara (**Urushihara/Lucifer**) from **Hataraku Maou-sama!**  
__**-**Maou Sadao (**Maou/Satan**) from **Hataraku Maou-sama!**  
-Shiro Ashiya (**Ashiya/Alsiel**) from **Hataraku Maou-sama!  
**-Sakamaki Izayoi (**Izayoi**) from **Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?**  
-Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV (**Berubo**) from **Beelzebub**  
-Soul Eater (**Soul**) from **Soul Eater**  
-Black Star (**Black Star**) from **Soul Eater **  
-Death the Kid (**Kid**) from **Soul Eater.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"_Lama banget sih! Sampe berlumut tauk kami nungguin kalian!" seru Kaito jengkel.

"Salahkan si Gallon, nyari baju lama banget," Akihiro menatap sinis Leo.

"Lah kok aku!? Salahkan bajuku dong! Kenapa dia mau kubakar pas tahun baru!?" seru Leo membela diri.

Kaito dan Akihiro _sweatdrop _ditempat, "_Baju gak bisa ngomong, bego_."

"Baca novel apa, Yuu?" tanya Akihiro penasaran mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Hn?" tanya Yuuji merasa dipanggil, "cuman novel biasa yang ku beli di pasar loak kemaren."

Akihiro membaca judul bukunya, dan merinding sendiri, "_Shinigami: The Way to Death_."

"Ayo, sebentar lagi masuk, kalau terlambat, nanti mata kita yang dicongkel!" Kaito mengecek jamnya.

"Ngapain bawa - bawa jam beker ke sekolah..?" tanya Leo menatap datar Kaito.

"Suka - suka aku dong, aku anti-mainstream, tahuk!" jawab Kaito menatap sinis Leo.

"Aku sukanya burger, bukan tahu."

"Pilihannya cuman ada tahu ama tempet, bego!"

"Gak ada yang bilang tuh."

"Udah hukumnya!"

"Ya, aku mengubah hukumnya kalo gitu."

"Terserah deh, pusing aku bicara sama kau!" Kaito memegang keningnya, "Ayo, kita ke sekolah! Jangan baca mulu, Yuuji!" Kaito menyeret Yuuji yang sibuk membaca novelnya.

"Ayo, Gallon! Jangan sampai tertinggal!" tutur Akihiro.

"Namaku Galleon! Bukan Gallon!" ujar Leo.

"Terserah deh," ujar Akihiro tak peduli mengikuti jejak kedua sahabatnya sudah jalan duluan.

"Eh, tunggu, woi, Akki!" Leo segera mengejar sahabat tercintanya(?) dengan sekuat tenaga.

**[Koko no Senso]**

**_Teng! Tong! _**Suara bel dari sekolah musuh seberang. "08 dah masuk ya? Cepet ya, kasihan kali," komentar Kazuo mengamati sekolah yang menjadi musuhnya—SMA 08—dengan teropong favoritnya. "Kita masuk jam berapa, Ash?"

"Kazuo-sama," si wakil ketua OSIS SMA 04, Ashton Russell, menjawab dengan tampang datarnya, "bagaimana anda tidak tahu jadwal masuk sekolah kita!? Padahal anda sudah sekolah disini selama 3 tahun."

Kazuo menatap Ashton masam, "Baku banget sih jadi orang. Gue isolasi lama - lama mulut lo tuh!"

"Itu melanggar hak asasi manusia, Kazuo-sama."

"Cih, kau selalu menghancurkan kesenangan dengan teori - teorimu. Apa kau tak bisa menghilangkan semua teori itu dan mulai menikmati indahnya dunia!? Seperti...ng...main dj gitu ato...pergi ke konsernya Martin Garrix ato...yah, apapun itu?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh pemerintah—"

"Aku akan membunuhmu daripada mengisolasi mulutmu."

"Tapi itu—"

"Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang kau katakan."

"Kazuo-sama—"

"BISING!"

"Ka—"

"GAHHH!"

"T—"

_**Forever! Forever! Guilty! **_terdengar lagu hits dari _idol group _asal Jepang yang di puja - puja oleh seluruh lelaki di seluruh penjuru dunia—bahkan yang di Kutub Utara.

"Itu suara apa?" tanya Kazuo watados.

"Itu suara bel masuk kita!" jawab Ashton.

"Eh, ganti? Bukannya kemaren hebirote?"

"Pas rapat OSIS sebelum liburkan dah diberitahu sih, Kazuo-sama."

"Eh, masa'!? Kok aku gak tahu!?"

"Itu karena anda sibuk main PSP terus."

"Lah, kok aku yang disalahin, sih?"

"Kan anda ketua OSIS SMAN 04, Kazuo-sama."

"Oh, masa'? Aku ini ketua OSIS SMAN 04, ya?"

"Halo 911, tolong saya, disini ada orang gila lepas," Ashton langsung meraih telpon yang ada di ruang OSIS.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku cuman bercanda! Lagipula, kenapa telpon 911!? Harusnya telpon RSJ!" Kazuo berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan aksi Ashton.

"Oh, maunya dipanggil RSJ, oke," _**tet..tet...**_ Ashton menekan nomer - nomer RSJ terdekat.

"Eh, tunggu - tunggu! Aku cuman bercanda!" rengek Kazuo memohon memeluk kaki kanan Ashton.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke lapangan sebelum Tatsumi-sensei dan Tora-sensei mengubur kita hidup - hidup."

"Tatsumi-sensei dan Tora-sensei tuh siapa? Kok mirip sama Oga-masta dan Toujo-masta?"

Ashton berusaha mengendalikan kejengkelan dan kemarahannya. Liburan sekolah yang panjang memang tak bagus untuk kesehatan otak atasannya, Suzuki Kazuo. Kalau kelamaan liburan dan berleha - leha, ingatannya pasti akan menghilang dari otaknya.

"Ya, maksudku mereka," jawab Ashton dengan muka masam.

"Oke, ayo cepat Ash! Aku tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa!" seru Kazuo melompat dari ketinggian sekitar 6-9 meter melalui jendelanya.

"KAZUO-SAMA!" seru Ashton kaget langsung melihat dari jendela.

"_I'm okay! I'm okay! _Cepetan Ash! Jangan sampai terbunuh, oke, _ja naa~_" Sang Ketos langsung ngebut menuju lapangan.

Ashton hanya geleng - geleng kepala dan segera menuju lapangan.

**[Koko no Senso]**

"Kita adalah _the best of the best of the best _dan _the best_. Kita lebih kuat dari 08 karena kita adalah laki - laki! Kita adalah _the world champion!_" seru kepala sekolah SMAN 04, Pin-sensei.

"YO!" teriak satu sekolah. Tak seperti upacara di SMAN 08, upacara di SMAN 04 selalu meriah dengan sorak - sorakan dan teriakan siswa maupun gurunya yang berakhir dengan adu jotos.

Tak lama kemudian, waktunya sang ketua OSIS yang berpidato. Sang ketua OSIS—Suzuki Kazuo—didampingi oleh pengawal paling setianya(?), Ashton Russell, selaku wakil ketua OSIS.

"Oke, ehem, tes, tes, _checksound_, okay, um..._ohayou minna-san_," sapa Kazuo.

"_OHAYOU KAICHOU!_" sapa semuanya dengan semangat.

"Oke, um..." Kazuo berpikir sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Ashton, "Aku harus bilang apa?"

Ashton menatap masam ketua OSIS-nya, "Upacara Adu Jotos Hari Pertama Sekolah."

"OKE_ MINNA_! UPACARA ADU JOTOS HARI PERTAMA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" teriak Kazuo sekencnag mungkin.

"YO!" sorak seluruh warga sekolah yang sudah menanti - nanti acara ini.

"Tapi, sebelum itu!" lanjut Kazuo. Keadaan menjadi hening.

"AYO KITA NYANYI _SINGLE _TERBARU IDOL GROUP PUJAAN KITA, PAREO WA EMERALD!" teriak Kazuo sambil mengayunkan _light stick_-nya.

"WOOOKEEEE!" sambut semuanya setuju yang sudah menyiapkan alat perang mereka, _light stick, _spanduk, _chant_, de el el.

"ASH! PUTAR _MUSIC VIDEO _NYA!" Kazuo menunjuk ke arah Ashton.

"Eh, b-baik," Ashton segera melakukan hal yang disuruh. Setelah semua siap, muncul gambaran di belakang atas Kazuo. Gambaran sebuah _music video _yang berletak di pantai dengan iringan lagu yang khas.

"SEMUANYA! MARI KITA BERNYANYI!" pandu Kazuo.

"YEAH!" sahut semuanya setuju.

Ashton yang sama sekali tak tertarik, lebih memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Leo dan Kaito saling merangkul dan mengucapkan _chant _yang dikira bahasa alien terbaru oleh Akihiro yang tak mengerti apa - apa. Yuuji lebih memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari keramaian hingga acara 'Adu Jotos Hingga Mati'-nya terwujud. Akihiro yang mengetahui itu lebih memilih mengikuti jejak Yuuji dibandingkan jejak kedua sahabatnya—yang ia pikir—sudah terkontaminasi oleh bakter - bakteri jahat. Itulah mengapa ia tak percaya produk selain _sunli*ght_ dan _so*klin_.

**[Koko no Senso]**

Musik berhenti mengalun. Keramaian berubah menjadi hening. Akihiro bernafas lega karena semua berakhir. Yuuji menutup novelnya dan mulai mengasah kedua pisaunya. Sedangkan Kazuo meneriakkan nama Ashton hingga seratus kali, barulah orang yang dipanggil datang.

"Kau ini, dari mana aja sih!?" tanya Kazuo.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Ashton.

"Kamar mandi kok lama banget!?"

"Macet."

"Oh. Masa'?"

"Jadi ada apa, Kazuo-sama?"

"Ubah lagunya menjadi _playlist _lagu EDM-ku!"

"Di-dimana...?"

"Di samping folder _Ngidol Bareng Fans_ itu."

"Yang _Electric Folder _ini?"

"Ya, ya, itu! Putar semuanya!"

Ashton melakukan apa yang disuruh. Dan, mulailah melantun lagu kesukaan dari sang ketos, Martin Garrix - Animal.

"Oke semua, apa kalian sudah bersemangat!?" tanya Kazuo semangat.

"YEAH!"

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk bertempur habis - habisan!?"

"YEAH!"

"Yang bertahan akan mendapatkan penghargaan! Dan, akan ditempatkan di kelas _special _sesuai tingkatan!"

"YEAH!"

"Oke, _get ready...and...START THE WAR!_" seru Kazuo mengancungkan _light stick_-nya.

"Kazuo-sama, apa anda yakin menggunakan itu untuk bertarung?" tanya Ashton _sweatdrop _ditempat.

"Tentu saja, pedang ini adalah pedang terbaik sejauh ini," jawab Kazuo melihat dengan bangga _light stick_-nya. Seperti terjadi perjuangan mempertaruhkan nyawa diantara mereka.

Ashton _sweatdrop _melebihi batas, "Aku benar - benar tak akan menyarankan untuk mengasihmu libur, satu hari pun."

"AYO KITA BERPERANG~!" Kazuo terjun ke arah massa yang sednag bertarung. Ashton hanya menunggu di tempat yang aman. Trik licik untuk tetap bertahan dan masuk ke kelas spesial dan mendapatkan penghargaan. Cara ini sudah ia jalani selama 3 tahun, tetapi, tak satupun orang sadar akan hal itu.

Leo dan Kaito bekerja sama untuk membasmi setiap orang yang mereka temui. Yuuji sudah pada _klimaks _nya sebagai seorang psikopat sejati, yang membuat Akihiro khawatir dan terus - menerus mengawasi korban - korban kesadisan Yuuji. Berharap bahwa mereka tak akan mati seperti Upacara Adu Jotos Hingga Mati saat SMP lalu. Sekitar 15 orang menjadi korban kesadisan dari si psikopat sejati yang lahir dari rahim Yuno Gasai dan di didik oleh Okita Sougo dan Yato Kagura.

Oga-sensei dan Tora-sensei tak mau ketinggalan kesadisan. Merekalah yang paling banyak menjatuhkan korban. Pin-sensei merekam kekejian dan kesadisan duo monster itu dan akan meng-_upload_ nya ke YouTube dengan _title "Duo Monster 04: Upacara Adu Jotos Hari Pertama Tahun Ajaran 2014 - 2015"_.

Rambu - rambu lalu lintas dan _vending machine _berterbangan karena ulah Heiwajima Shizuo-sensei yang ingin menangkap buruannya sejak SMA, Orihara Izaya-sensei. Yang menjadi korban bukanlah Izaya-sensei, melainkan siswa - siswa yang sedang bertarung. Urushihara yang memiliki julukan Lucifer bertahan dengan berlindung di dalam perpustakaan sambil mencuri WIFI. Maou dan Ashiya yang mana teman _roommate _Urushihara berjuang menumpaskan para massa tanpa mengetahui kemana perginya si _NEET _tak jelas itu.

Izayoi yang mana murid kesayangan Izaya-sensei tersenyum lebar melihat aksi - aksi tak jelas _frenemies _lamanya, Kazuo. "KALI INI AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, IZAYOI!" teriak Kazuo penuh semangat. "Cobalah saja, _kaichou_," Izayoi memainkan batunya dan melemparnya ke arah Kazuo yang menimbulkan ledakan besar.

Setelahnya baru kita ketahui bahwa batu itu adalah bom - bom kecil yang si pemilik temukan di dalam kantor bapaknya.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada ledakan itu. "Apa tuh?" tanya Kaito penasaran. "Mobil meledak paling, kebanyakan bensin," jawab Leo asal. Kaito _sweatdrop _ditempat, "Emang ada ayng begituan!?".

"DARIPADA NGURUSIN LEDAKAN ITU, MARI KITA BERTARUNG!" teriak Leo kembali mengingatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

"Ya, aku harus membuat lebih banyak korban berjatuhan, dengan membaca novel _Shinigami: The Way to Death_, aku akan membuatnya menjadi nyata. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!" seru Yuuji tertawa laknat menjalankan siasatnya.

"Hentikan, hentikan, kau hanya membuat rumah sakit untung, kau tahu!?" tutur Akihiro mencoba menghentikannya.

"Mari kita sikat ikan - ikan teri ini, Oga!" seru Tora-sensei bersemangat.

"Wuoh, tentu saja, setelahnya, aku akan memutilasimu, iya 'kan, Berubo...!?"

"Aihhh!" sang bayi dengan hanya mengenakan popok _pam__*pers _meninju udara dengan tangan kirinya dengan mata berkilat - kilat.

"Apa itu?"

"Bayi?"

"Kenapa aku baru sadar?"

"Heh, dipunggu _sensei _itu ada bayi..." tutur Akihiro melihat si bayi yang berkilat - kilat semangat, "Sepertinya dia bayi iblis."

"Mana!? Mana bayi iblis?!" seru Yuuji dengan senyum mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya, ia mencari - cari keberadaan bayi tersebut.

"Kenapa pula aku nyebutin si bayi...?" Akihiro menyesali hidupnya(?)

"Ah, itu dia!" mata Yuuji ber-_bling bling _ketika ia menemukan sosok bayinya, "AKU DATANG BAYI! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" serunya tertawa nista menuju Oga-sensei dan bayinya. "RASAKAN INI, GYAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuji menyabet Oga-sensei dengan pisau yang ia pegang.

"Tch, sepertinya aku menemukan lawan baru disini, apa kau merasa semangat, Berubo..!?" seru Oga menahan serangan Yuuji.

"AIH!" jawab Berubo penuh semangat.

Yuuji meloncat mundur, lalu maju menyerang, "KAU AKAN MENJADI KORBANKU SELANJUTNYA!"

"BUKAN AKU, TETAPI KAU!"

Dan, mulailau perang yang membawa kehancuran kepada dunia ini.

"Tak bisa dipercaya..." ujar Akihiro melongo melihat pertarungan yang menghancurkan dunia yang ia tinggal ini.

"Jangan lengah, nak!" seru seseorang menyerang Akihiro dari belakang.

Akihiro menoleh ke belakang, dan segera menghindar. Ia melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, "Soul!"

"Yo, Aki," sapa orang itu, Soul Eater.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" seru seseorang. Akihiro menoleh ke atas. "AKKI!" lanjut orang itu mengayunkan goloknya ke arah Akihiro. Mau tak mau, Akihiro harus menghindar lagi.

"H-hai, Black Star. Tadi, cukup berbahaya," tutur Akihiro.

"Apa maksudmu, Akki!? Kita sedang dalam Upacara Penghabisan Darah, kau tahu!?" jawab Black Star dengan seringai khasnya.

"_Bukannya Upacara Adu Jotos Hari Pertama Tahun Ajaran Baru, ya?_" batin Akihiro tak mengerti.

"Akki, belakangmu," peringat Soul.

Akihiro menoleh ke belakang. 2 peluru melesat menuju arahnya. Segera, ia menunduk karena kaget, "A-apa - apaan itu...!?"

"Si Kid sudah menjadi gila karena semuanya tidak sesuai dengan jalan otaknya," jawab Black Star.

"Semuanya tidak simetris, itu maksudnya," lanjut Soul.

"O-oh..." Akihiro hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ayo kita bertarung hingga menjadi, _the last one standing_!" seru Black Star.

"Yo!" Soul dan Akihiro menyambut baik ajakan itu. Mereka kembali bertarung, hingga 45 menit berlalu. Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Sudah banyak yang tumbang dari Upacara Adu Jotos ini. Namun, tentu saja, masih ada yang bertahan.

Yaitu:

_-Nakatsuka Akihiro, grade 1  
-Galleon Martin, grade 1  
-Ishida Kaito, grade 1  
-Hasegawa Yuuji, grade 1  
-Suzuki Kazuo, grade 3  
-Ashton Russell, grade 3  
-Hanzo Urushihara, grade 1  
-Maou Sadao, grade 2  
-Shiro Ashiya, grade 3  
__-Sakamaki Izayoi, grade 3  
-Rayhan Gilmore, grade 2  
-Black Star, grade 2  
-Death the Kid, grade 2  
-Soul Eater, grade 1  
-Natsu Dragneel, grade 1  
-Gray Fullbuster, grade 1  
-Sting Euclife, grade 1  
-Rogue Cheney, grade 1  
-Gajeel Redfox, grade 2  
-Elfman Strauss, grade 3  
-Jellal Fernandes, grade 3  
-Hendra Marpaung, grade 2  
-Eren Yeager, grade 2  
-Levi Ackerman, grade 3  
-Hidenori Tabata, grade 2  
-Yoshitake Tanaka, grade 2  
-Tadakuni, grade 2  
-Austin Lewman, grade 3  
-Alfred Shelton, grade 3  
-Nico Black, grade 3  
-Takayanagi Misao, grade 3  
-Oga-sensei dan Berubo  
-Tora-sensei  
-Pin-sensei  
-Izaya-sensei  
-Shizuo-sensei  
-Nagato-sensei  
-Heath-sensei_

Jika dilihat - lihat, cukup banyak juga yang bertahan hingga akhir. "Oke, ehem, ehem," Pin-sensei mengetes mic yang ia pakai, "Oke, um...selamat bagi kalian yang bertahan. Masing - masing dari kalian akan ditempatkan di _special class _sesuai tingkatan kalian. Yang masih bertahan di _special class_, selamat. Di kelulusan kalian nanti bakal ada _reward_, yang baru, selamat berjuang aja. Dan, bagi para guru yang bertahan, tentu saja kalian akan mengajar _special class _ini, dan...baiklah...kalian boleh pulang. Datanglah besok lagi untuk sekolah. Kelas kalian akan terpampang di mading sekolah, tetapi tidak untuk _special class_. Bagi murid _special class_, berkumpulah di lapangan saat bel berbunyi. Oke, sekian dari saya. Selamat pagi."

Pin-sensei mengakhiri pidatonya.

Para murid baru cengo' ditempat. "_WTF!? _Kita berjuang setengah mati, dapetnya cuman pidato gak jelas aja!?" seru Leo penuh amarah.

"Entah tuh, dasar Pin!" cemoh Black Star.

"Biarkan saja, ayo kita lanjutkan, Izayoi!" seru Kazuo mengambil ancang - ancang.

"Oh, tentu saja, ayo," Izayoi menerima tantangan dari Kazuo.

"Hei, ayo pulang, Yuuji, jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan bayi itu. Itu hanya bayi manusia biasa, bukan bayi iblis..." tutur Akihiro dengan lemas menahan Yuuji yang masih terobsesi dengan bayi yang menempel di punggung Oga-sensei.

"GYAHAHAHA! BAYI IBLIS! GWAHAHAHA!" Yuuji tertawa laknat.

"Bakaito, tolong aku dong!" seru Akihiro meminta bantuan.

"Ayo Yuu, aku traktir kau makan di Godiva sekarang, ayo Akki, Leo, kami duluan ya!" tutur Kaito menyeret Yuuji yang semakin ganas.

"Sampai jumpa, ayo Leo," ucap Akihiro menarik tangan Leo.

"Eh, oh, sampai jumpa~" Leo melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa!" ujar Soul.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" seru Black Star melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini, itu, ini, itu, ini, itu, SEMUA TIDAK SIMETRIS!" teriak Kid frustasi.

Soul dan Black Star menatap datar Kid. "Rambutmu itu juga kagak simetris, bodoh," tutur Black Star jengkel.

Kid shock ditempat, dan _**BRAK! **_ia jatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap mayatnya?" tanya Black Star.

"Biarkan saja membusuk," jawab Soul berlalu pergi.

"Hei, aku ikut!" seru Black Star mengikuti jejak teman seperjuangannya.

.

"_Upacara adu jotos terburuk yang pernah aku alami sepanjang sejarah hidupku_," batin Akihiro yang merasa lemas.

**...~End of First Day Ceremony in 04 High School~...**

Nacchan: Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga! Udah berapa lama ya Nacchan meninggalkan fanfic ini?

Arisu: Yang pasti lebih dari satu bulan

Nacchan: Haha iya (tawa garing)

Arisu: Minna-san tachi, jangan lupa review ya~

Nacchan: See you next time~!

Haruka: Kekurangan dari fiksi ini mohon di maafkan, terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya, ya~

Nacchan &amp; Arisu: _(muncul tiba - tiba kayak hantu!?) _(kaget)

* * *

**_Kami selaku Nacchan48 Project(?)_**

**_Ingin mengucapkan_**

**_~{Arigatou Gozaimasu}~_**

**_Kepada anda yang telah membaca dan mereview _**

**_Sampai jumpa di chapter depan_**

**_~Salam dari semua pemain~_**


End file.
